The 3 Pillars Of Duel Academy
by JJ209th and AgeOfOuroboros
Summary: 3 Duelists, all striving to become worth remembering. Watch them pave their way to greatness and carve a path of destruction through duel academy. This will take place after Zexal but still be at duel academy with everybody's favorite characters from GX so expect XYZ and synchro summoning. Rated T for Romance. Now lets begin!
1. Chapter 1: Anthony's Scraps

**Hello all and welcome to my first story. This story will be based on a group of 3 OCs at duel academy. It will take place after Zexal but still be at duel academy with everybody's favorite characters from GX so expect XYZ and synchro summoning. Now lets begin!**

"Duel" - Character speaking

" _Duel" - Character Thinking_

" **Duel" - monster/spirit speaking**

" _ **Duel" - monster/spirit thinking**_

" _SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! I'm gonna be late for the first day of duel academy. I really wanted to make a good impression on everyone there"._ These thoughts were coming from a young man who was sprinting at his max speed to get to his location. This young man's name was Anthony. Anthony was tall for his age of 16 standing at 5 feet 10 inches. His hair was styled short and messy while being colored black. His eyes were a bright blue. His face was slightly pudgy and seemed to be a healthy pale color. Above his lips was the light shadow of a growing mustache. Anthony was a bit chubby however it wasn't very easily noticeable. He wore a red jacket that was unbuttoned over a white T-shirt. For his lower body Anthony wore a pair of black jeans and to top of his outfit, a pair of black tennis shoes along with a duel disk strapped to his black backpack.

" _I gotta hurry if I wanna make it before my match."_ Anthony mentally exclaimed before he sped up and rounded a corner.

"WHAAA-" Anthony cried out as he ran into the back of someone before falling over, side by side with the stranger.

"Owowowow." The stranger said before turning to face Anthony "Hey pal you ok?"

"Yea I'm good. You good?" Anthony questioned before taking in the stranger's features. It was a boy who looked to be the same age as Anthony however he was a good bit shorter standing at only 5 feet 5 inches tall. His skin was lightly tanned almost like an extremely light bronze. He had wild brown hair with 2 chin length bangs framing the sides of his face and a pair of friendly brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with the collar upturned over a red T-shirt. He wore baggy black pants with a pair of white and red tennis shoes. He also had a black backpack with a duel disk strapped to it.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks for asking." The stranger said before his eyes shot over to Anthony's duel disk, an enormous grin stretching over his face "Hey you wouldn't be heading to duel academy would you?" The stranger questioned.

"Uh yea I am. The name's Anthony. Nice to meet you…" Anthony trailed off while waiting for the stranger to fill in the blank.

"Yuki, Jaden Yuki. Pleased to meet you Anthony! Looks like we'll be heading to Duel Academy together." Jaden finished with a grin and a peace sign before offering his hand to the still grounded Anthony

"Thanks." Anthony said as he took Jaden's hand before he chuckled lightly " Looks like we will," Anthony smiled before his face became pale and his eyes bugged out "but if we don't hurry we'll be late! C'mon Jaden!" Anthony practically screamed in terror before he took off in the direction of duel academy.

"H-hey wait up man!" Jaden shouted at Anthony before taking off after him.

Both young duelists had been weaving in between people and moving at their fastest speeds to try and reach the examination area before their scheduled match. Both duelists smiled as they saw that there was a small line of contestants still waiting to get their names registered. That meant that most duels didn't even start yet and they would still be able to watch most of their matches.

"What?! I thought we would be late!" Anthony cried out as he looked at the clock, revealing it was only 7:30. "Hold on I left at 7:30…" Anthony frowned before he realized he must've set his alarm clock an hour ahead instead of an hour behind and with that notion, tears started streaming down his cheeks "I rushed for nothing"

"Yea I was wondering why you were rushing. My phone battery was dead and I thought you knew the time, I actually thought we would be late" Jaden said with a chuckle causing Anthony to sweatdrop.

"Well at least we made it here on time" Anthony said with a relieved sigh before walking up to the line for registration, Jaden following close behind.

"Next" A tall man in a black suit said before looking at Anthony. Anthony strode up to the man with a large smile before giving his information.

"Anthony Foozle," He said with pride before lowering his head slightly and following up with "examinee #115". The 2 young ladies behind the table searched through their papers before the blonde one on the left pulled out a stamp and stamped a check mark next to his name and told him he could go through. Anthony waited on the other side as Jaden gave his information.

"Jaden Yuki examinee #110" He said without losing his smile. The same blonde girl on the left nodded before also stamping his name and allowing him through. As both duelists regrouped they made their way into the arena stands and took a seat in one of the upper levels.

The arena was a large open area with 4 separate dueling areas where proctors were already situating themselves for the upcoming duels. The arena had a large dome shaped roof covering it while all the separate dueling areas were closed off by 4 walls which separated each are, however the dueling areas had no roofs of their own, allowing spectators to see all duels that would be going on.

The stands were almost like bleachers that were made of a very smooth metal while slightly higher up, where Jaden, Anthony, and a few other resided was a smooth stone landing with a rail lining the edge which allowed another higher up area for spectators to watch from.

"Looks like there's some interesting people here today dontcha think?" Jaden said with a large grin at the prospect of going against so many strong duelists.

"Yea there's definitely some interesting people around here" Anthony said as he gazed around at all the people of interest.

Anthony's eyes locked onto the people closest to him first. On the landing along with him were 2 people of interest. The first was a boy to his left who was overlooking the duel arena. He was tall compared to Jaden but he was a bit shorter than Anthony standing at about 5 feet 9 inches. He had a complexion similar to Anthony's. He had dark blue almost gray-ish looking eyes. His hair was a very dark blue, almost looking dark greenish in color. His hair was messy with 6 thick strands framing his face, 3 on each side. He wore a white shirt with light blue trim, the color being upturned like many other examinees and students underneath he wore a black shirt and wrapped around his neck was a dark blue sash-like object with buttons that seemed to be a part of most students uniforms. He finished of his look with a pair of black pants and tennis shoes.

His companion was a very beautiful blonde girl who had eyes that seemed brown at one angle but gray at another. Her skin was very light and seemed delicate and smooth which showed that she definitely took care of her skin. One strand of her hair fell right between her eyes while 2 other strand dropped on the outskirts of her face. The rest of her hair fell to about her mid back, almost like a golden silk curtain covering a window. Her outfit was a near replica of the male beside her however her top had no sleeves and instead of black pants she wore a dark blue skirt with light blue trimming and she finished off her outfit with a pair of blue boots that went to her calf. All in all she looked like she could be a model.

Anthony's eyes darted from her to a group of 2 boys sitting together. The first looked to be around 5 feet 8 inches tall but that couldn't be confirmed due to the fact that he was sitting down. He had tan skin almost looking like he spent a lot of time doing activities in the sun but always staying mobile. He had a full head of black hair that almost seemed to gather at the back of his head and point backwards, however even though he seemed a bit older, the onlys signs of facial hair seemed to be the sideburns that trailed only about halfway down each side of his wore a long sleeved, white button up, uniform style jacket that surprisingly didn't have the collar upturned like most other students. He wore a plain pair of white pants with white dress shoes. He actually looked quite regal.

Anthony narrowed his eyes at his companion however as his dueling instinct told him that this guy was good and very good at that. The boy seemed tall by the length of his legs, however like with the first boy next to him, that couldn't be confirmed. The tall one seemed to be about an even 6 feet tall. He had a very similar complexion to Anthony. He had short black hair that looked very tame. He had hazel eyes that seemed very calm and calculating, almost as if he was examining every movement of all the things around him. He looked to have a strong upper body although if you didn't look closely you might not notice due to his slouch. He wore a plain black shirt under a dark purple jacket. His pants were black and he wore a pair of black tennis shoes. Sat next to him was a deck however in a black unzipped backpack next him there seemed to be more cards along with a bag of… Cheese doodles?

The last person to catch Anthony's eye was a guy that seemed to be a stuck up asshole. He had spiky black hair with a pair of black eyes. A smug look on his face made him seem like someone you wouldn't really wanna interact with. He wore a long blue coat similar to the students next to him with a pair of black pants and black boots. All in all, your cliche bully with a superiority complex.

"Wow a lot of these people look strong" Anthony said before grinning before he looked to Jaden to see that the boy had a sparkle in his eyes.

"I know I can't wait to face all of them." Jaden shouted with excitement as his smile grew even wider.

The duels had already started while they were scoping out the competition, although nothing interesting happened.

"Anthony Foozle, please report to proctor #2. Anthony Foozle to proctor 2." The loudspeaker in the arena blared.

"That's me. Wish me luck pal" Anthony said before taking off towards his testing area. He turned his head and saw Jaden giving him a thumbs up.

"Give em' hell Anthony" He exclaimed with a smile.

Anthony made it to his testing area only to see his proctor, a man with sunglasses, waiting for him with his duel disk prepared.

"Anthony Foozle?" He asked

"Yup that's me." Anthony replied with a grin on his face as he prepared his deck.

"Alright, for the exam we will have 4000 life points to see how you handle the pressure of not having as many life points as normal" the proctor said before lifting his duel disk.

"DUEL" They both shouted before each drawing 5 cards

 **Proctor's life points-4000**

 **Anthony's life points-4000**

"I'll go first" Anthony said as he drew another card and smiled "I set a monster face down and set 1 card face down to end my turn" He finished. The proctor drew a card before proceeding with his turn.

"I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear in attack mode." A man covered in armor appeared, his muscular arms and calves being the only skin seen on him. "Now attack his face down monster" The man charged before slamming his fist into the face down card only for a dull clang to resound throughout the arena as the card flipped face up to reveal a small mechanical contraption with a fork for an arm.

" Scrap Goblin can't be destroyed by battle" Anthony said with a grin which caused the proctor to open his eyes, surprised at the choice of monster before he nodded

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear 1600/1200 lvl 4**

 **Scrap Goblin 0/500 lvl3 Tuner**

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn" the proctor said before placing a card in his spell and trap zone. Anthony drew a card and his smile grew even wider before he looked at the proctor.

"Sorry this duel has to end so early." He exclaimed before activating a card." I activate the spell card terraforming which allows me to add 1 field spell from my deck to my hand and I choose the spell Scrap factory." He revealed a card that showed a container of molten metal with a Scrap Goblin above it. "Now I activate scrap factory which makes all Scrap monsters gain 200 Attack points and Defense points" The field changed to the inside of a factory with multiple vats of molten metal. Scattered all over the floor. The proctor looked on in confusion.

"You know those 200 Attack and Defense points won't help right?" The proctor questioned. Anthony could hear the spectators agree and when he looked around the stands he saw a bunch of confused looks even Jaden wondered how that would help and had a nervous look on his face in fear that his friend would lose. He also noticed the people he took interest in observing with calculating gazes, examining to see how he would counter the proctor.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done yet." Anthony said before another monster appeared on his field. It was a floating body with 4 metallic arms, 2 in the front and 2 on what could only be considered the shoulders of the metal beast. On the upper part of the metallic body was what seemed like a small head. "I summon Scrap Breaker from my hand. You see when you control a monster I can special summon Scrap Breaker from my hand however if I summon him like that then I have to destroy a Scrap monster that I control so sorry goblin" Anthony finished with a sad smile before the little metal contraption turned and gave what could only be a happy smile and a little wave. "See you soon" Anthony said a bit happier before the little goblin disappeared. "Now I activate Scrap Factory's other effect. When a Scrap monster I control is destroyed by card effect and sent to the graveyard I can special summon a Scrap monster from my deck and I choose to summon Scrap Golem!" Anthony explained before a hulking monstrosity of metal appeared from the ground.

The eyes of everybody watching widened before they realized that Anthony was someone they should watch out for. A few spectators gaining interested looks while Jaden got a smile on his face at having such a strong friend and that Anthony hs a good chance to win now with 2 powerful monsters on his field.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear 1600/1200 lvl 4**

 **Scrap Breaker 2300/200 lvl 6**

 **Scrap Golem 2500/1600 lvl 5**

"Now I activate Scrap Golem's effect which allows me to special summon 1 level 4 or lower Scrap monster from my graveyard, so come on back buddy" Anthony shouted before the little goblin from before appeared back on the field "I tune my level 3 Scrap Goblin with my level 5 Scrap Golem. Come forth and bring remembrance to the forgotten pieces, SCRAP DRAGON!" Anthony shouted to the heavens as an enormous red-eyed dragon appeared on the field with it's with it's old beaten up wings spread as wide as possible. The dragon huffed and steam flowed from what would be the mechanic beast's nostrils

Now everyone including the proctor's jaw was dropped that Anthony was able to synchro summon a monster like that so easy. Jaden's eyes sparkled with the guarantee of such a challenge from his new friend while the boy with the cheese doodles and cards in his backpack narrowed his eyes at someone else being able to summon such monster without much difficulty.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect and destroy my face down card to destroy your face down card." Anthony said as both faced down cards flipped to show that both were mirror force."

"You know I'll still have life points right kid?" The proctor asked still impressed by the skill.

"Or so you think" Anthony smirked before he revealed a card. " I activate limiter removal which doubles the attack of all machine type monsters on my field. Now Breaker attack his monster."

 **Scrap breaker 4600/700**

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear 1600/1200**

 **Proctor's Life Points 4000-3000=1000**

"Now Scrap Dragon, Attack his Life points directly!" Anthony shouted gleefully. As the dragon roared before tilting its head back and firing a blast of molten metal at the proctor, reducing his Life points to 0

 **1000-3000=-5000**

 **VICTOR: ANTHONY FOOZLE**

Anthony let an enormous smile grace his face before he walked out of the arena and returning to Jaden's side, getting looks from others the entire way.

"Dude that was awesome!" Jaden exclaimed before raising his hand for a high five which Anthony graciously accepted.

"Thanks man. Glad I won and got to show what I'm made of" Anthony chuckled. And with that they sat comfortably until Jaden's match where he absolutely destroyed the proctor with his Elemental Hero deck. As Jaden returned to Anthony's side, Anthony offered him congratulations in the form of another high five.

As the 2 sat in comfortable silence watching the next couple of duels in silence, they never noticed the multiple sets of eyes watching them, all with the same thought.

"This is gonna get interesting"

 **Well that is the first chapter of The 3 Pillars of Duel Academy. I will upload as soon as I can get a chapter finished. Please Rate and Review honestly. Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Anthony is so far the first character who will be focused on and when the other 2 come in, we'll have 2 more perspectives to see through. Anthony's starting deck for now will be Scraps and he will switch between that deck and multiple others that I have in store for him. Until next time**

 **AgeOfOuroboros Out**

 **This is a note from Justin, author of Excel the Limit, the other fanfiction currently being written on this account. I will have the next chapter of EtL out sometime this week. I know it's been a while, but I've just started the college application process, writing college essays and stuff like that, so I've had absolutely no free time. Me and the writer of this fic, AgeOfOuroboros, are both using my fanfic account (He didn't feel like making his own xD). Anyway, Excel the Limit is only really alive through his inspiration, and I thank him for his support and all of you guys' as well. See ya next time!**

 **-JJ209th aka Justin**


	2. Chapter 2: Justin and Gadjiltron

Hello one hello all it's AgeOfOuroboros here with another chapter of "The 3 Pillars of Duel Academy". On this chapter we get to meet our second and third OC. What will they be like? What decks will they use? Will they be loveable? Will you grow to hate them? Let's find out on this chapter of "The 3 Pillars of Duel Academy"!

"Duel" - Character speaking

"Duel" - Character Thinking

"Duel" - monster/spirit speaking

"Duel" - monster/spirit thinking

"Anthony Foozle hm? An interesting duelist would be an understatement. I wonder what you have in store for the future." These were the thoughts of one, Justin Parker. Justin was always on the taller end of the spectrum, reaching 6 feet tall at the age of 16. His whole body seemed to be a healthy pale had short black hair that looked very tame. He had hazel eyes that seemed very calm and calculating, almost as if he was examining every movement of all the things around him. Justin had a strong upper body with a pair of broad shoulders. He wasn't bulging with muscles however he also wasn't fat, he was simply very broadly built and could almost be compared to an American football player in body to him rested an empty bag of Cheese Doodles, his favorite snack.

"Justin Parker to proctor #1. Justin Parker to proctor 1" The loudspeaker blared as Justin rose to his full intimidating height. As he prepared to leave he looked over to the boy who had been his companion for the duration of the exams, Bastion Misawa.

Bastion wasn't tall, but he also wasn't short. He stood at 5 feet 8 inches had tan skin almost looking like he spent a lot of time doing activities in the sun ,but always stayed mobile so that the sun couldn't darken his skin too had a full head of black hair that almost seemed to gather at the back of his head and point backwards. Bastion also had sideburns that seemed to stop about halfway down the side of his face.

"Wish me luck eh?" Justin asked with a friendly smirk on his face.

"I've only met you today but if you were able to tie for 1st place in the theoretical part of the exam, then luck shouldn't even be in your vocabulary" Bastion shot back with a smirk of his own.

"I guess you're right," Justin said before continuing as his smirk widened "if you're not gonna wish me luck at least be a good cheerleader for me" Justin finished before walking off leaving a chuckling Bastion.

Anthony was impressed with the results of his Duel. He'd taken down his proctor in one turn, which was very impressive, even if the proctor had simply summoned a level 4 monster before ending his turn.

Anthony took his seat next to Jaden, and everyone watched as the next duelist took the stage. The boy with the hazel eyes and short black hair stared down his opponent, who had long yellow hair in a ponytail and… was that purple lipstick?

"Justin, I presume?" the teacher asked, but received no response. Justin was too busy laughing.

After about 30 seconds, Justin calmed down before saying, "What kind of crazy mascots does this academy have, anyway? Where's the proctor, ponytail?"

The… man? Woman? Anthony still wasn't sure, but they looked at Justin with pure rage. "What did you say? I am the proctor, you buffoon!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Let's get started then, Ms….?"

"I'M NOT A WOMAN, YOU IDIOT! And I've earned the title DOCTOR, thank you.!"

So… gender confirmed, Anthony thought. At least I hope so. Some people can be so insecure.

"Okay, Doctor. Let's get this duel started!"

Right, the Doctor thought. I don't have to vent right now. I can just eliminate him from this academy! I'll do it to, or my name isn't Vellian Crowler! "All right, test time!"

Justin vs. Crowler

Justin 4000

Crowler 4000

"Wait, 4000 life points?"

"Yes, young man," Crowler replied, "this is to test how well you can do with less life points than usual."

Justin grit his teeth. My best play involves me taking a bunch of damage. This might not go well. Anyway, I'm up first. "My turn! And I think I'll start things off by summoning my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Even before he finished speaking, he'd placed the card on his duel disk and a hologram of a mechanical dog sprouted up. "I activate my hunting hound's effect. When it's normal summoned, you take 600 points of damage."

Crowler 3400

Cheap shot, Crowler thought. But we'll see how he likes it. I must say, I enjoy seeing someone else using Ancient Gears. It's just a shame he mocked me.

"I'll now activate my Hunting Hound's other ability! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon an "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster using monsters from my hand or field! I'm fusing Hunting Hound with the Ancient Gear Gadget in my hand!"

"Mechanical warriors who inherited ancient souls! Now combine your powers and form a new weapon! I fusion summon! Come forth, mechanical being of malevolence! Level 8 - Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

The onlookers stared at Justin as he chanted, and the two monsters swirled together, their bodies morphing into something new. They watched as the arms it sprouted grew cannons, and as its body became sleek, like a race car. Eventually, the new beast revealed itself with a roar that shook the whole arena.

Ancient Gear Howitzer

Machine/Fusion/Effect

ATK 1000 / DEF 1800

The onlookers stared, not impressed with the strength of the monster. Anthony was patient, however. Any monster with a level that high but stats that low has to have a good effect.

"I activate Howitzer's effect! You take 1000 points of damage!"

Crowler 2400

"Now, I set one card face-down to end my turn. It's your move, Doc!"

"Very well, I draw! Crowler looked at his hand, clearly pleased. "I summon Ancient Gear Statue!" A small statue appeared on the field. "Next, I shall activate the spell card, Machine Duplication! This allows me to summon up to 2 monsters with the same name as a machine type with 500 or less ATK I control from my deck! Now come forth, my other 2 ancient gear statues!" The other statues materialized momentarily. "Now I activate their effects! By tributing them, I can summon Ancient Gear monsters from my hand! I tribute my 3 statues to summon three Ancient Gear Golems!" Even as he spoke, the statues disappeared and from the ground, giants rose up. They were rusted and old, but each of their eyes glowed with an astonishing amount of power.

Ancient Gear Golem

Machine/Effect

ATK 3000 / DEF 3000

The crowd roared their approval, happy to see more powerhouses on the field. Justin just raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed as he revealed his face-down card. "I activate the trap card, Ancient Gear Reborn! Once per turn, while I control no monsters, I can special summon an "Ancient Gear" Monster from my graveyard, and give it 200 attack points!"

"Useless!" Crowler smiled, quite maniacally in fact, as he ordered his attack. "When my Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, you take the difference as damage! Golem, annihilate his Howitzer with your Mechanized Melee!" The giant punched through, and Justin was sent reeling as the shockwaves hit.

Justin 2800

"When my Howitzer is destroyed, I can special summon an "Ancient Gear" Monster from my deck!"

Overlord of Machines and Dragons bonded with my very soul, come forth and carve a righteous path to the future! Now, descend, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!

Even Crowler was confused. I've never heard of that monster in my life! The crowd watched, starstruck, as from a blinding light near the roof, the dragon descended, its wings spread majestically, and it let out a great battle cry.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon

Machine / Effect

ATK 3000 / DEF 2000

Crowler got over his initial shock. "That's still not enough! My golem will get through that easily," he said, feeling confident. "Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" Justin and Crowler watched as both were wiped out. "Now, it's over! My final Golem attacks you directly! Mechanized Me-"

"Not so fast!" Justin yelled out. "I activate the effect of my Ancient Gear Reborn!"

"You can't use spells or traps when my golem attacks!"

"Look at the rulebook, Doc! I can use the effects of continuous spells or traps when your monsters attack because the card's already been activated! I revive my good friend, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" The audience watched as a portal opened up from the ground and the Dragon shot into the air, once again spreading its wings, and watched as its attack points went up to 3200.

Crowler just grew angrier. How dare he make a mockery of my ace monster like this! Beating it with a card I didn't know existed… who does he think he is?! "I'll end my turn with that. Your move, young scholar."

Justin drew his card, not really caring what it was. I've already got this in the bag. "I activate the spell card, Limiter Removal!" This doubles the attack points of all my machine-type monsters!" The whole crowd, Anthony included, focused intensely on the duel as Gadjiltron's attack points shot up to 6400. "Now, Gadjiltron, wipe his Golem out and end this! Mecha Dragon Judgement!" Gadjiltron roared and blasted the Golem with all the strength it had, wiping it out. Crowler's eyes bugged out as his LP was going down. I lost to a mere child? But how?

Crowler 0

Winner: Justin

Anthony smiled. It looked like there was going to be some real competition here. This might not be so boring after all.

That's it for now! Ouroboros' here. I'm doing this for a multitude of reasons, most of which I won't go into. Anyway, the final character will be in the next chapter, so that'll be a blast! A few things, though.

-Jaden has already met Yugi. Everything in 3 Pillars is happening one hour before it happened in GX, so Jaden met Yugi before meeting Anthony, and the two finding out they were both an hour early, while Jaden was late in the original.

-These characters are indeed better than Jaden, though not by a lot, and they will fill the role of Jaden throughout the years at the Academy. For example, they'll each hold a spirit key, and Jaden will be more a side character that's allowed to lose more than before (but not too much), rather than the center of attention.

-As for the whole "Nobody knows about Gadjiltron" thing, Gadjiltron is Justin's ace monster, and as such, I felt it's a card only he should have, like Neos or Stardust.

That's pretty much everything for now. Thanks for reading!

-Justin


	3. Chapter 3: Icy Igloo-Using Intellectuals

**Hello one hello all it's AgeOfOuroboros here with another chapter of "The 3 Pillars of Duel Academy". Sorry for my absence I've been busy with a lot and have been reading other fanfictions in my spare time. I'd actually like to recommend a fic to anyone who enjoys reading Naruto fanfiction. It's called "A Brother" by The Right Stop. The premise is that instead of being born in the Naruto timeline we know and love, Naruto is instead born as the brother of The sage of six paths. A very interesting and creative idea. Anywho...On this chapter we get to meet our third OC. What will he be like? What decks will he use? Will he be loveable? Will you grow to hate him? Let's find out on this chapter of "The 3 Pillars of Duel Academy"!**

"Duel" - Character speaking

" _Duel" - Character Thinking_

" **Duel" - monster/spirit speaking**

" _ **Duel" - monster/spirit thinking**_

" _I wonder if I can truly find a strong opponent here. Uncle is almost never wrong so I'll take his word and hope for the best"_ These were the thoughts of one Andre Ouro. Andre was an interesting person to say the least. In appearance he was a fully grown man however he simply went through puberty much faster than most people. At the young age of 16 years old Andre was a whopping 6 feet 4 inches tall. He wore a black long sleeved trench coat which in and of itself was something very strange to wear in a school, if not careful he might be mistaken for a pervert, however his other features seemed to make most if not everyone to disregard the idea of him being a pervert. The rest of his outfit consisted of a black T-shirt that did nothing to hide the muscular upper body that he had. The shirt had a small white lion design on the left breast. The lion added appeal to the shirt however it looked to be a lion straight from an english coat of arms. A black leather belt with a buckle that resembled a Yin/Yang was weaved through the belt loops of a pair of dark blue jeans. To finish off his ensemble was a pair of stylish black boots that not only looked good but also looked heavy duty enough to handle hard work. Andre had a head full of dark brown and very curly hair. The curls were kept short and well maintained. One feature that foretold that puberty worked fast for Andre was that his sideburns went all the way down his face and connected with each other in the middle of his chin, which showed that should he wish, a beard would not be difficult to grow. Andre's final defining features were the square spectacles that rested on his face, covering a pair of milk chocolate eyes.

" _If only that fool Yun had woken me up earlier then I wouldn't be late to the damn entrance exam"_ Andre mentally grumbled as he thought of how stupid he was to put trust into his cousin Yun. For anything that wasn't life or death, Yun could never be serious and it may have almost caused his chance at being a part of Duel Academy to be halted for a year until the next entrance exam. The tall man at the registration table checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. If this was another examinee then he had made it to the table a mere 30 seconds before he would no longer be accepted.

"Andre Ouro. Examinee #52." Andre said in a deadpan voice, not showing any interest at any member of the registration team due to his annoyance with his foolish cousin.

"Barely made it. You had less than a minute before we would've turned you away. You look a little old to be a student but your name and number is on the list so you must've just grown a bit too fast for your age" the man chuckled "Go on in and best of luck" The corners of Andre's mouth twitched upward into a light smirk.

"Thanks" Andre replied before returning to his bland stony expression and walked into the arena, taking in the size of the area and the amount of duelists lining the stands, all animatedly conversing. He noticed that the people who looked like proctors were all packing up and preparing to leave. The man at registration earlier had walked into the area and headed up to the proctors only to whisper in the ear of a creepy blonde man with lipstick. The blonde man locked eyes with Andre, which caused a sense of dread to fill Andre's body and a chill to run down his spine due to the creepy lady- no, man- no wait, awkwardly feminine feminine man, or is it masculine female? Andre's inner debate on the creepy proctors gender was interrupted by the lipstick wearing freak sighing and turning away in annoyance.

As most duelists were preparing to disperse and head to the boats that led to Duel Academy, the loudspeaker blared to life.

"Andre Ouro report to the examination area, your proctor will soon be with you. Andre Ouro to the examination area" This turned the heads of most of the, Now, Duel Academy students. Most were confused. Had an examinee come this late? However their question had been answered as Andre had walked into the examination area with an unreadable face, his duel disk at the ready. All eyes in the arena followed him, showing varying amounts of interest towards Andre.

Andre had waited 5 minutes before a tall heavyset proctor with a large beard entered the arena with a duel disk strapped to his arm. The man smiled a kind smile before addressing Andre.

"You came a bit later than most every other examinee. You almost didn't make it" he said with a hearty laugh before he became slightly more serious, even slightly solemn, however his face still retained a gentle smile. Instead of being a kind smile it felt like he was sad. "However all the examination decks were already sent back to duel academy which means there's only 2 options" He held up one finger "You can duel me while I use my own personal deck, or" He held up another finger "You can forfeit your chance to join duel academy. However I must warn you that even some teachers from Duel Academy have a lot of difficulty beating my deck." No reaction came from Andre other than the light narrowing of his eyes.

"Interesting… I accept the terms of this Duel Mr…." Andre trailed off.

"Dionysus. My name is Dionysus." This caused Andre to widen his eyes before bursting into laughter. This surprised most spectators and even the proctor due to the fact that Andre had not shown much emotion since entering the arena yet here he was laughing heartily.

"Dionysus?" Chuckle " As in the Greek god of wine? The Party Guy? The drunk son of zeus?" Another chuckle. The proctor sighed.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" He questioned. Andre's chuckling died out.

"Not at all. It's just you seem almost exactly how Dionysus would. A big burly man who is nothing but kind, however also seems like someone you could have a great time with. If I didn't know better I would just say you're the god himself in human form. Something you wanna tell me proctor? If I win you're not gonna smite me with godly powers right?" Andre finished with a smile which must've been infectious as the proctor brought out his warm smile and let out a deep hearty laugh.

"Let me tell you. That was not the reaction I expected. I thought my name would be strange to you and you would crack a joke about it. Nice to see you're educated in your mythology" Another chuckle left his throat "I like you, but on to the duel. We will have 4000 Life Points to make the duel more stressful. Duel Academy is trying to bring out the best of the best in this generation." The proctor finished, the kind smile never leaving his face as he lifted his duel disk.

"DUEL" both Dionysus and Andre shouted as they both drew 5 cards

Andre drew a card and scrutinized his hand with a smile.

 _"You guys never let me down do ya?"_ Andre thought " I activate the spell card Moray of Greed which allows me to shuffle 2 water monsters from my hand into the deck so that I can draw 3 cards!" This caught the attention of everyone who was watching the duel.

"A water deck, this Andre guy might just be kinda interesting eh Justin?" Bastion asked however after getting no answer he turned to look at his companion only to see him staring intently at the duel below, a bag of popcorn forgotten in his hand.

"I'll send my good friends Blizzed and shock trooper back to the deck so that I may draw." Andre drew three cards and continued his turn. "Next I summon the strategist of the ice barrier in attack mode." An old man with a snow white beard and a fan appeared on the field. The upper part of his face shadowed by a blue hat with gold trim that was topped by a feather. "Now I activate strategist's effect which allows me to send one ice barrier monster to the graveyard," A large heavily muscled bald man with a blue hexagonal marking on his forehead appeared in front of Andre, on one knee with his head bowed. Andre nodded his head with a smile before the man slowly faded away. " Now I draw." Andre drew a card before his turn. " I set one card face down and end my turn." Andre finished "Show me what your personal deck's got"

"Let me show you why even teachers get nervous when dueling me" Dionysus said before grinning. "I summon cyber harpie lady in attack mode and activate hysteric sign!" This stunned many spectators as only 1 person had been known to use harpies to their full potential and that was Mai valentine, yet here a proctor was using them against an examinee. Andre's eyebrow rose.

"Interesting. You don't see harpie cards very often" Andre stated, his interest rising at what Dionysus would do.

"What can I say. I'm not a normal guy" Dionysus said with a grin before continuing " I now activate elegant egotist which allows me to summon my harpie lady sisters!" A trio of beautiful women with wings appeared alongside the other harpy lady. "I set one card face down. Now cyber harpie lady. Attack his strategist!"

" No thanks. There'll be none of that. You activated my trap card, Mirror force!" Dionysus winced as all his attack position monsters were destroyed." Tch guess I just gotta end my turn" Dionysus grunted out.

"My draw" Andre said before he drew a card. The grin that appeared threatened to split his face. " I activate magic triangle of the ice barrier. By revealing General Grunard, Defender of the ice barrier, and Prior of the ice barrier I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your facedown card!" He finished triumphantly.

 **In the stands**

Murmurs could be heard all around the stands and they all were on one topic...

"Look at that guy go!" Jaden shouted with stars in his eyes causing a sweatdrop from Anthony however despite Anthony's confusion at how his friend got so into a person's dueling skills his hands were trembling in excitement at the prospect of another strong duelist.

Closer to the duel was Justin, a look of extreme focus on his face.

"Do you see him Bastion? A student who can stare down a proctor using his personal deck after said proctor used very convincing scare tactics? I wanna duel him." Justin finished by popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth

"I do see him. Do you think he's a genius like us?" Bastion questioned, a calculating look on his face.

" Maybe. All I know is I'd like to chat with him" Justin said before he reached into his bag of delicious buttery snack before frowning at finding the bag was empty.

 **Back with the Duelists**

"I like you kid and that deck of yours is interesting but now you're in trouble" Dionysus finished with a shit eating Grin. The face down card flipped up, revealing Hysteric Sign before shattering. "At the end of the turn hysteric sign is destroyed I can add any 3 harpie cards to my hand." Dionysus finished with a victorious look.

" Uh yeah that's cool and all but why does that matter if you don't make it to the end of your turn?" Andre questioned smugly, however his inner monologue contradicted his appearance." I hate when people activate cards and get really smug like that. It always makes me nervous they're gonna pull something out of their ass." Andre internally cried anime tears. If only he knew that Murphy's law was out to get him.

"C'mon and continue your turn you bozo" Dionysus prodded playfully.

"Yea yea I'm going. Now since I destroyed your monster, I can special summon 1 ice barrier from my hand and I choose the man himself!" Andre cried out, a huge smile on his face.

The crowd tensed wondering what exactly this interesting duelist was gonna summon. Andre's face become stoic and he closed his eyes. After a short amount of time his eyes began to open revealing an icy pair of blue orbs in place of his natural chocolate brown.

"By the pact of your protection as one of the three, let your indomitable will freeze the heavens for your people. COME FORTH, GENERAL GRUNARD." Andre finished with his eyes glowing brightly. A giant figure appeared. A pale skinned man covered in heavy blue ice-like armor. His helmet contained a bright oval ruby while his chest piece held a familiar hexagonal shape in the center. A crimson belt was situated around his waist to keep his armor in place.

The crowds eyes widened in surprise at the large general. The powerful looking man inspired awe from almost all in the stands

 **In the stands**

"Alexis watch this duel closely. I'm very interested in that guy and you should be too." the blonde girl nodded while keeping her eyes on the fight just like her companion.

 **Back to the Duelists.**

"Now go. Grunard, strategist attack him directly!" Both monsters rushed forward, preparing to attack Dionysus before they were stopped by a huge metal robot holding one of it's metal claws in front of them.

"I activate battle fader from my hand which allows me to special summon him and end the battle phase." Dionysus finished, the smug look back on his face.

"Goddamnit." Andre cursed at his easy victory being snatched from his." I end my turn." He finished with an annoyed look on his face. Dionysus added his three cards from hysteric sign being destroyed before drawing another card.

" Let's get this show on the road!" he said happily. " I summon Harpie channeler in attack mode," a beautiful busty woman with wings and sharply clawed feet and hands appeared with a sultry smile. "Next I activate her effect which allows me to discard a harpie card in order to special summon a harpie monster from my deck. So I send my harpie queen to the graveyard in order to summon harpies pet dragon!" An enormous red dragon appeared. A brilliant sapphire glinting on its forehead while a broken chain hung from its long neck. " Now since I have a dragon on my field. Harpie channeler becomes a level 7 which means I can overlay my harpies pet dragon and my harpie channeler." The 2 monsters got close to each other before a blinding light consumed them.

" Mechanical god of the skys, soar me to the heavens above. MECHA PHANTOM BEAST, DRACOSSACK" A huge white jet appeared, behind it were 2 ethereal copies of the jet. " Now I activate Dracossacks 1st effect which allows me to summon to mecha phantom beast tokens," The 2 extra jets lost their ethereal form and solidified next to the original jet before landing while the original kept hovering. "I activate Dracossack's second effect which allows me to tribute a mecha phantom beast to destroy one card on your field. I choose your general. One of the grounded jets took flight, directly at Grunard. Grunard would be destroyed but before he was gone, he turned to Andre and gave a final salute with his fist against his heart.

"Until next time soldier" Andre said. A cold look on his face. However a sadness seemed present in his eyes.

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. You're not getting past Draccosack." Dionysus said before sighing sadly. " Never did I think I'd actually try against a student. Sorry kid." Dionysus looked up at Andre before he recoiled in surprise at the flame in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's finish this" Andre said, The conviction in his eyes burning as bright as the sun. He drew a card and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. " I activate another magic triangle of the ice barrier. By revealing defender of the ice barrier, prior of the ice barrier, and dance princess of the ice barrier to summon defender of the ice barrier," A little orange fox covered in blue armor with ice spikes on his tail appeared before turning and yipping at Andre happily. A small smile crossed his face before he returned to being serious. "I will destroy your other token," The other jet exploded. "Next I summon prior of the ice barrier and activate his effect which allows me to tribute him in order to summon an ice barrier monster from my graveyard." An old man with a full black beard appeared. He wore white robes covered by a blue hooded poncho. In his right hand he held a magnificent white staff topped with a snowflake. He spread his arms and tilted his head back while white energy poured from his staff.

"By the pact of your protection as one of the three, Guide those lost and lead them to victory. COME FORTH. GENERAL GANTALA". A large heavily muscled bald man with a blue hexagonal marking on his forehead appeared. The same one from earlier in the duel. He knelt before Andre with his fist to his heart and his head bowed. "Rise Gantala. We will win and for that I gotta use him." A remembering smile appeared on Gantala's face before he nodded.

"Now I tune my level 4 strategist with my level 3 defender to bring forth a great beast." Defender and strategist intertwined in a beautiful showing of white light before taking a much more massive form of white light. "By the pact of your bond, defend the lands of your companion. COME FORTH GUNGNIR." a huge blue dragon encased in a pure white, icy hide appeared before spreading its brilliant white wings and roaring with it's ruby red eyes shining brightly. "Now I activate Gungnir's effect which allows me to discard a card to destroy a card on your field. I choose Draccosack." The final jet exploded leaving Dionysus wide open.

"Gantala, Gungnir, Finish him off" Gantala jumped on top of Gungnir's head before patting him twice. Gungnir roared before leaping into the air and flying above Dionysus. Gantala leaped into the air and raised his fist into the air as it caught blue flame. Gantala's eyes glowed a Heavenly blue as he fell towards Dionysus with his fist extended. Gungnir joined his muscular ally in the assault by opening his mouth and firing off a blue flame at Dionysus. As his life points dropped to 0 Dionysus and everyone in the building stood shocked at this new duelist's performance.

 **Sorry for such a late chapter. Schools been stressful and I haven't had any inspiration. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time AgeOfOuroboros out.**


End file.
